Super Smash Bros Oc
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: You are invited to the Smash Mansion to participate in an inclusive tournament with 39 other oc fighters. Hero or Villain, Speed or Power. This is only oc I will take the first 39 people who submit their fighter to me , please pm it.
1. Chapter 1

THE INVAITATION

By: Unknown

You are welcome to the one and only, Smash Mansion where you will get to meet other people like you. Someone had taken noticed of your abilities to do the impossible and would be eager to see you fight with other competitors in your league. 39 other challengers are coming from all across the universe to partake in a tournament if you are interested, there will be a room waiting for you at Smash Mansion, there is also a map that has directions to the manor. We are waiting

But you just have to fill out some things.

Name

Age

Gender

Species

Universe (must be from a Nintendo game)

Height

Weight

Powers/special abilities

Final smash

What is the average ratio damage before getting K.O.

Speed

Power (Force back ex. Good, average, bad etc.)

Throws

Regular attacks (A Button)

Smash attacks (C button)

Special attacks (B button)

Appearance

Personality

Taunts

Different color

Palette swap

Intro

Outro

I do not own any rights to your ocs or ssb

I hope you enter your fighter, I am making mine right now.


	2. Neo

Neo

15 years

Male

Eevee

Pokémon universe

Height- same as an Eevee

Weight- same as an Eevee

Special abilities- Neo has the ability to alter his form to change into all other Eeveelution, somewhat like a super sayian and can achieve his ultimate form where he is in his Eevee form but his powers are all elemental powers from all Eeveelutions but with all this power comes great weakness because his attacks do 4x as much damage but he also takes 4x damage to his element weaknesses but only in his super forms.

Final smash- Elemental Evolution- Neo charges his power and his attacks change to elemental attacks which include ice, fire, dark, psychic, water, grass, lighting, and fairy all together

Neo in his regular form is not about defense so around 70% but all his other forms vary in speed, attack, and defense.

Neo's speed is above average about just as Pikachu

Neo's power is below average

Neo is silver or shiny

Neo is very playful and doesn't usually want to fight but will if he has too, he is very leader like since he is a leader of an exploration team, he is also brave but a bit rash at times.

Taunts

Up-Neo shouts Vee towards the sky

Side-stenches his body

Down- somewhat like Pikachu's taunt where he rolls around and says pika but instead says Eevee

Palette swap- a normal looking brown Eevee and his other have the color of all the Eeveelutions

Intro- Neo forms with green energy

Outro- with a determined look he says "Vee"

Regular attacks

Neutral- combo, scratches opponent

Down- a power force shakes the ground

Side- head butts the opponent

Up- a wide slash upwards

Special attacks

Neutral-Swift

Side-Tackle

Up-Quick attack

Down- Turns into an Eeveelution that was selected

Smash attacks

Up- Hidden power

Side- Double edge

Down- Secret power

Flareon

B - Flamethrower, loses power over time, Max damage

Up B – Flame spin, somewhat like Pikachu's quick attack, Max damage

Side B – Ember, a small fire

Smash attacks

Up- Magma storm.

Side- Flare Blitz, A small rush of fire to the opponent,

Down- Lava plume, Shoots lava down

Leafeon

Special attacks

Energy Ball, it is weak when just shot but can be charged up for its full potential,

Magical leaf, like razor leaf but will follow enemies,

Giga drain, not very damaging but heals the user just a bit

Smash Attacks

Up, Petal Blizzard

Side, Power whip

Down, Seed Bomb

Vaporeon

Special attacks

Aqua Ring, a protective barrier that damages the opponent if to close last only 10 seconds

Water pulse, not very strong force back but dazes enemies for short time period,

Surf,

Smash attacks

Up, Aqua tail

Side, Bubble

Down, Brine

Espeon

Psybeam

Psychic

Teleport

Smash attacks

Up, Luster purge

Side, Psycho cut

Down, Zen head-butt

Jolteon

Electro Ball, like thunder jolt but sometimes a larger bolt will be launched,

Thunder fang- sharp fangs shock anyone near them,

Volt switch- jumps up but surrounded with electricity,

Smash attacks

Up-Thunder shock

Side-Spark

Down, Shock wave

Umbreon

Payback- quick blast in front of him,

Night slash- a blackish slash of night,

Night daze, a black flash upwards,

Smash attacks

Up- Crunch

Side- Sucker punch

Down- Dark Pulse

Glaceon

Frost breath- Like Flamethrower but with a breath of frozen air,

Ice shards- multiple pieces of ice are shot,

Blizzard, an ice storm is created while the user rides it up wards,

Smash attacks

Up- Aurora beam, a short beam of the auroras from the north,

Down-Avalanche, a huge block of ice falls down,

Side- Ice punch, a fist of ice forces the enemy back

Sylveon

Dazzling gleam- A bright but quick flash that blinds opponents,

Fairy wind- a far reaching gust of wind,

Moon blast, a huge chuck of rock from the moon fails from the sky,

Smash attacks

Up- Play rough, a powerful force

Side- Disarming voice, a powerful shout,

Down- Aromatic Mist, an unusual mist that damages enemies that get caught in it,


	3. Kitty Jones

Name Kitty Jones

Age 16

Gender Female

Species: Human

Universe (must be from a Nintendo game): Animal Crossing

Height She's short and has a petite figure

Weight UHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM... I don't know... Average?

Powers/special abilities: I don't know, I don't think she has any

Final smash: Isabelle, the secretary comes and runs super fast and knocks people offscreen.

What is the average ratio damage before getting K.O.: I would say about 250% if the attack is high enough

Speed Average

Power (Force back ex. Good, average, bad etc.) Average

Throws

Regular attacks (A Button) Swings Net

Smash attacks (C button) Uses feet to kick people

Special attacks (B button) Swings Ax

Appearance: Auburn hair in a bun, Basic (Girl-version villager eyes) black eyes. Wears a pair of worn-out jeans and a gray t-shirt that says in gold writing: Kitty's T-shirt

Personality Tomboyish. Rude and cold until you become friends with her, which takes patience and determination.

Taunts: Does emotion flourish (From AC:NL)

Different color Isn't this the same as palette swap? I don't know I'm very tired.  
Palette swap Black hair, and skull shirt with ripped pants. Blonde hair with fluffy dress, and Blue hair with bubble tank and jeans

Intro I'm not sure what you mean by intro and outro. I haven't gotten sleep in a couple of days so my mind is foggy. Can you explain please?

Outro


	4. Luna

Name: Luna  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Species: Hylian  
Universe: The Legend of Zelda (Hyrule)  
Height: 5'6''  
Weight: 160 lbs (She's very light)  
Powers/Special Abilities: Summon Keyblade, turn into a Phoenix,  
Final Smash: Phoenix Dash (She turns into a phoenix and Dashes over the stage, inflicting damage and the burn effect)  
Average Ratio Damage: 200% (She's a tough fighter, with high defense)  
Speed: Around Marth's level (She's quick)  
Power: Average  
Throws: Clawed throw (She slices the enemy with her sharp talons), sword throw (Link's grab and throw)  
Regular attacks: Slice, Jump Attack, Whip, Uppercut (Phoenix), Claw Slash (Phoenix), Wing Flap (Phoenix)  
Smash attacks: Flaming Spin (Flamed up Great Spin), Wind Saw (Back Slice coated with wind), Phoenix Flame, Blade of Light (Ike's Flaming Blade with light instead of flames)  
Special Attacks: Strike Raid (Keyblade), Phoenix Flight (Phoenix), Sword of Hope, Curaga (Keyblade)  
Appearance: Deep blue hair, sapphire eyes, red Phoenix Feather dress, twin tails with blue triangles at the ends, sun-kissed skin, silver breastplate, sheer top, red cape with silver lining, Master Sword, Hylian Shield.  
Personality: Luna is a quick-witted young lady who bewields the Triforce of Courage. She can be stubborn at times, but is usually happy to help others. Her best friend, a young man named Marth, has been with her ever since she could walk and talk. When she's in her Phoenix form, she can flare up and inflict a damaging burn on others. She has a deep connection with the Naga and can contact her when she is in need.  
Taunts: Puts away sword, mock slash, twirl, wink  
Different Colors: Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Violet, Green, Red.  
Palette Swap: Normal (Appearance), Phoenix Princess (Deep blue phoenix dress with a Sapphire crown)  
Intro: She flies in on her Pegasus Moonblast  
Outro: She stands on one foot and says "Try and best me"  
I just assumed that intro and outro meant entering the arena and her victory pose.


End file.
